


The Surprises of Family

by OakEcho



Series: The Love of Family [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s06e10 Pathfinder, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OakEcho/pseuds/OakEcho
Summary: Set immediately after pathfinder. Gretchen Janeway hears from Owen Paris that they made contact with Voyager. Seen from the perspective of Gretchen then from Kathryn as the crew get to see or hear from their families.Implied light J/C. P/T.Part 2/3 of my The Love of Family series.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Series: The Love of Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842133
Comments: 15
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Gretchen arrived on the doorstep at the Paris household on time for the meal she had been invited to by her friends Maura and Owen Paris. She rang the bell and waited longer than normal for someone to open the door.

“Sorry, Owen only just got home this second, I’m surprised you didn’t bump into each other actually.” Maura greeted her with her customary hug, but Gretchen sensed something was slightly off.

“What’s up Maura?” Gretchen questioned, looking around her host and into the house but she could only see the hall and nothing much was out of place there.

“I’m not sure. Owen arrived home late with a co-worker in tow and they are quickly setting something up in the living room. Owen seems distracted. I don’t know Gretchen.” Maura whispered in response, allowing her friend to see the tension she felt at the uncertainty.

The two women entered the main living space together. Maura quickly introduced an awkward looking Lieutenant Barclay to Gretchen, and they waited a few more seconds in silence until Owen finished what he was doing and greeted Gretchen himself. Gretchen could not help but agree with Maura’s assessment of her husband. He was beside himself, he did not appear to be able to think particularly straight, which was a real shock for he was a Starfleet Admiral. Thinking straight even when in times of intense stress was part of the job description.

“I’ve only been home 10 minutes so sorry I didn’t say this the second I walked through the door but I needed to sort things out with Lieutenant Barclay. He has been a pioneer of a group trying to find a way to contact Voyager now we know they are alive and in the delta quadrant.” The room was silent. Neither woman dared to speak or breathe. He motioned them to sit down at the dining table.

“Um. Lieutenant, would you like to explain what occurred this afternoon please” Owen managed as his voice faltered. Concerned eyes darted around the room but Gretchen remained optimistic, if something bad had of happened, he wouldn’t have told us at a dinner table she reasoned.

“Yes Sir, well you see…” Barclay started mumbling on about the theory which had allowed them to make brief contact with Voyager. “So we only managed to get a few brief messages in but we made contact.”

“Are you telling us you contacted voyager today?” Gretchen asked, in need of clarification before getting excited in case she had misunderstood.

“Yes. I have a recording which I hastily got permission to show you which is why I was running late as you can imagine. Reg, please play the recording. I do warn you that it is short.”

Reg clicked a tricorder-like device that he had pulled out of his pocket.

_“Starfleet command come in.”_ Kathryn’s voice filled the room “ _This is Captain Kathryn Janeway do you read me?”_

_“Captain, this is Lieutenant Reginald Barclay at Starfleet Command.”_ Reg’s voice could be heard much clearer than Kathryn’s 60,000 light years away.

_“Its good to hear your voice Lieutenant we’ve been waiting a long time for this moment”_

_“The feeling is mutual. Unfortunately, the micro wormhole is collapsing, we have only a few moments.”_

_“Understood. We are transmitting our ships logs, crew reports and navigational records to you now.”_ Gretchen could hear the excitement underneath Kathryn’s calm and collected command voice.

_“Acknowledged. And we are sending you data on new hyper subspace technology. We’re hoping eventually to use it to keep in regular contact. We’re including some recommended modifications to your comm system”_ Reg replied.

_“We’ll implement them as soon as possible”_

_“There’s someone else here who’d also like to say something”_

_“This is Admiral Paris”_ Owen Paris’s voice filled the dining room and all eyes turned to him.

_“Hello Sir”_

_“How are your people holding up?”_ Owens own command voice much softer than normal and the implication of the question about his son clear to all that knew him, Captain Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager included.

_“Very well. They are an exemplary crew. Your son included.”_

_“Tell him…tell him I miss him and I’m proud of him”_

_“He heard you Admiral”_ Kathryn replied, emotion clear in her voice.

_“The wormhole is collapsing”_ Reg’s panicked voice could be heard again.

_“I want you all to know we are doing everything we can to bring you home”_ Owens reassured Kathryn.

_“We appreciate it sir. Keep a docking bay open for us. We hope to see….”_ The comm link closed as the micro wormhole collapsed.

The occupants of the dining room turned to look at each other grins spreading on all of their faces.

“Owen. You spoke to Katie today. I can’t believe it!” Gretchen exclaimed. The three of them hugged excitedly and Gretchen pulled Reg in too, though it was rather awkward.

“About those upgrades you suggested to Kathryn. I know you probably can’t say much and wouldn’t want to get our hopes up, but would that mean we might be able to get to speak to them again?”

“I certainly hope so. We’ve got the best working on it. Right Reg.” Eyes turned back to the odd one out in the group, they had all but forgotten he was there.

“Errr… yes. I am very hopeful we might be able to get effective two-way communications established Admiral.”

They vehemently thanked Reg for the work he had done and the chance to hear that they were ok. Reg excused himself shortly after and left, unable to accept any more praise and wanting to get back to his own apartment and let the events of this day sink in.

Gretchen, Maura and Owen all felt like another weight had been lifted from them. It had been years since they last heard that their children were alive, and it was good to get another confirmation that they were still on their way home.

“Right. I suppose we better tell the kids the good news. Shall we start with Helen? I think Dave is on a night shift at the hospital tonight. If we call now, we might hit that sweet spot between our little terror of a grandchild going to bed and before Dave leaves to go to work.”

Gretchen nodded at Maura’s suggestion and let them call their daughter in peace. Together they would call all their combined children and share this joy. The possibility that she might be able to speak to Kathryn soon made her heart swell with happiness and anticipation. She wandered into the kitchen while Owen and Maura were talking to Helen and made herself a large cup of black coffee, satisfied that Kathryn was still on her way home to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn Janeway gets to speak to Gretchen and Phoebe.

“Chakotay are you sure you don’t want to use it?”

Kathryn and Chakotay were inside astrometrics having just had a brief conversation with Admiral Paris and Lieutenant Barclay in the first data stream since the initial contact with pathfinder. Seven was stood to the side of the room downloading the data which was being sent to them.

“Kathryn, who am I going to call. The were drawn out of the hat fairly. I got the first slot and I have given it to you. Don’t feel guilty for being the first one to speak to their family. I know you tried to give it to someone else, but no-one would take it. Just accept that the crew want you to talk to your family and enjoy it.” Chakotay whispered in reply.

Kathryn nodded her head almost imperceptibly.

Kathryn was feeling extremely anxious. She had not heard or spoken to her family in over six years and she strangely as apprehensive as she was excited.

“Captain. I have started the data download. It should complete automatically in approximately 27 minutes. However, I would feel more comfortable if you would let me monitor it from within astrometrics.” Seven stated.  
“Thank you Seven, but that is not necessary. Commander Chakotay has offered to monitor the live stream connection for me while I speak to my family. If there is anything out of the ordinary, we will contact you straight away.” Kathryn replied. She had a great deal of time and respect for the former borg, but she did not wish for her private moment with her mother and sister to be witnessed by her. Kathryn did not want to question herself on her motives as to why she was not bothered by Chakotay’s presence quite as much.

Chakotay replaced Seven at the terminal.

“It will be fine Kathryn.” Chakotay reassured the captain, his use of her first name deliberate to remind her that she needed to be Kathryn, not captain right now. “The link is about to open.”

The Starfleet logo on the big screen in astrometrics was filled by the heads and shoulders of two small red-headed women, though streaks of white graced one of them.

Kathryn’s breath caught in her throat and she felt tears threatening.

“Katie!” Gretchen and Phoebe Janeway exclaimed as they saw their long-lost sister and daughter for the first time in nearly seven years.

“Mom! Phoebe! Oh it is so good to see you!” Kathryn forced her voice out as her face felt like it would crack from the smile that graced her face.

“My God Katie! You look like mom!”

“Are you saying I look old Phoebe?” Kathryn quipped back at her sister.

“Rude!” Gretchen exclaimed at both her daughters with the biggest smile on her face. The three Janeway women laughed together for the first time in a long time.

Chakotay was stood to the side of the room monitoring the data stream still. He was trying not to listen or to react. He knew he was intruding on a precious moment for them, but he could not help smiling at how happy and relaxed Kathryn seemed.

“So what’s new with you guys? You have heard so much more about us than we have about you!” Kathryn asked.

“Oh Katie! Owen told us that you never got our letter all those years ago. I’m sorry. We understand Marks got through though. I’m sorry you didn’t get our nice one too.” Gretchen trailed off, thinking about how horrible it must have been for her to have finally heard from Earth for it to only be from her fiancé to say that he had married someone else, and not to have heard from her mother and sister.

“It’s ok Mom. That was a long time ago and I have gotten over it by now, maybe even before I got the letter. I’ve got good friends here, we’ve become one family so we have all supported each other.” Kathryn thought about the man standing off to the side of the screen.

“Speaking of your friends, how is that big hunk of a First Officer of yours? I understand he gave you his time slot so you could talk to us now?” Phoebe asked.

Kathryn blushed at Phoebe’s description of Chakotay.

“errr…” Kathryn glanced to the side and saw Chakotay trying to hold himself together and hold his face in a neutral position. He was failing. “Well he quite enjoyed that description of him I think Phoebe.”

Kathryn motioned Chakotay to leave the console momentarily to appear on the screen to say hello. Gretchen blushed deeply at Phoebes bluntness, but Phoebe did not even appear embarrassed at all much to Chakotay’s amusement.

“Mom, Phoebe, this is my First Officer Commander Chakotay. He was maintaining the data feed for us to talk, so if it goes off, its your fault now!” Kathryn laughed.

“Pleasure to meet the rest of the Janeways.” Chakotay bowed slightly in greeting, slightly awkwardly.

“I take it you haven’t had the letters yet?” Gretchen asked them.

Kathryn and Chakotay made eye contact, each questioning what was going to be in those letters.

“No Mrs Janeway, they are still downloading as we speak. We will deliver them once they are all through.” Chakotay was quickest off the mark to answer.

“Well, I happen to know there is a letter in there for you Chakotay.” Phoebe said. “I met a very interesting woman at one of the family of Voyager support groups that we set up once we heard what happened. We’ve become firm friends and contact each other regularly even though she lives quite a long way away from Earth. Chakotay, Sekaya has written to you. She wanted me to get Katie to tell you before you read it, but since you’re here…”

Chakotay had frozen. Kathryn instinctively closed the gap between them and held onto his arm in case he fell over which he looked like he might do.

“Sekaya! How? Where?” Chakotay spluttered.

“She was off world when the Cardassians destroyed your planet. She was caught up as a refugee with no way of contacting you. She is well now and travelling the art galleries of the federation with her sand paintings.” Phoebe elaborated on behalf of her friend.

Kathryn was at a loss. When Chakotay did not speak for a few moments, she moved her other hand up to rub his back. He was clearly in shock. Gretchen and Phoebe exchanged knowing looks. They had spent hours looking at the lovely image of the two of them sharing a chair while Naomi slept in the Captains, wondering how close they were.

“Chakotay.” Kathryn said gently, getting his attention to look into her eyes which were not far from his. “I can monitor the data stream myself. Go and have a cup of tea and download your letter. I don’t care if we said we would do them all at the same time. Just do it ok?” Kathryn ordered softly.

Chakotay merely nodded and wandered out still in a state of shock, Kathryn would go check on him when she was finished talking to her family.

“I hope I didn’t shock him too much Katie? I know he thought she was dead but I was expecting more of a happy reaction from him.” Phoebe questioned.

“He really did not think he had any family left. I feel even more guilty for taking his slot now. I think he is just in shock. He’ll be ok when it really sinks in.” Kathryn replied.

“I also hate to say this, but we don’t have that much time left. So please tell me, what have you been doing while I’ve been running a star ship in the middle of nowhere?” Kathryn pushed, she wanted to hear how they were and that their lives were moving forward.

Gretchen and Phoebe exchanged looks.

“Well I am still teaching mathematics at the university. I’ve been to a few conferences lately too presenting a new theory, I’ll write you a letter to tell you all about it. I’ve also gone down to four days a week so that I have longer weekends. I’ve spent a lot of time with Maura and Owen. Actually, I’ve not had that much happen to my life in the last seven years. You getting lost in the delta quadrant was most of the excitement that has happened to me, apart from things which are your sisters to tell.” Gretchen concluded, glancing towards Phoebe once again.

Phoebe lifted her hand onto the screen and played obviously with her hair. Kathryn gasped then squealed.

“Phoebe! Is that a wedding ring! Who? When? I want all the details!”

“I’ve written you a letter because I knew we wouldn’t have time to get through it all in this call.” Phoebe laughed, very pleased at how delighted her sister was.

“And there is something else you haven’t spotted too.” Phoebe stood up so that her head and shoulders disappeared off the top of the screen and her lightly swollen and pregnant stomach was visible to Kathryn.

“Oh Phoebe! You’re pregnant? Congratulations!” Kathryn was fully crying now, she was so happy that her sister had found her happiness in life.

“Err, Katie, this is my second pregnancy, I have twins who are 2 years old as well.”

Kathryn was shocked with joy for her sister.

“Oh Phoebe! I’m so happy for you! Can I meet them next time we speak?”

“Of course! They can’t wait to meet their Aunty Katie.”

Kathryn cursed under her breath as the computer beeped to tell her that the call was about to end.

“I have to go! I look forward to reading all about your life Phoebe! It’s been so good to see you! I love you both! Bye!” The three Janeway women shouted their goodbyes as Kathryn hurried to turn off the transmission so that she did not over run and eat into Harry Kim’s time who was next in line. It was one of the most difficult things to do was to terminate that call herself. She saw why Chakotay had insisted that someone be there to do it for them. She checked the data stream was still downloading the letters and commed Seven to come and take over in astrometrics, she did not think anyone would want their Captain present for their calls to home.

Kathryn left astometrics when Seven and Harry appeared. She felt much lighter and delighted than she had in a very long time. She was due back on the bridge in an hour so she decided to head to Chakotay’s quarters to see if he was ok and see if she could tempt him into sharing some lunch with her.

Kathryn was sitting on the bridge with Chakotay a little over an hour later. The letter from Sekaya had been short and sweet. It detailed what had happened to her in her life since they had last met and requested that they speak when he next got a chance to use the comm link. Much to Kathryn’s relief, once he had read the letter, Chakotay had come out of shock and had quietly accepted that she was indeed alive. He now seemed also to be much more euphoric than she had ever seen him before.

The bridge crew’s heads turned in synchronicity as Neelix entered the bridge dramatically with a large bag slung over his shoulder.

“I have the letters from home here! Gather round, gather round!” He exclaimed excitedly.

“He’s like our own delta quadrant Santa Claus.” Tom stage whispered to Kathryn and Chakotay from the helm.

“I think his whiskers need to be even bushier for that Tom.” Chakotay quipped in reply.

Neelix started rummaging through his bag to find the ones for those present.

“Captain. This is for you.” Neelix exclaimed. Kathryn went to reach out to take the PADD but stopped short.

“Oh, hang on. It’s addressed to Captain Janeway and Lieutenant Paris…” Neelix trailed off in confusion.

Kathryn and Tom locked eyes in confusion. She took the PADD from Neelix, looked down at the title page and read it out loud as she wandered towards where Tom was sat at the helm.

“To Captain Kathryn Janeway and Lieutenant Thomas Paris. From Mr James and Mrs Phoebe Paris.”  
Tom and Kathryn froze, their eyes locked in a shocked gaze.

Chakotay broke the silence by laughing.

“Oh! Brilliant! Captain, how do you feel to have Tom for a brother-in-law?” Chakotay howled and Harry Kim joined in.

A small smile crept up Kathryn’s face.

“Well then. Would my brother-in-law care to join me in the privacy of my ready room to read the contents of this letter? Commander, you have the bridge.” Kathryn manoeuvred Tom into her ready room where they both fell about laughing.

“Oh bloody hell. I haven’t spoken to my family in nearly nine years. And I find out my eldest brother married a Janeway. Did you know about this Captain? Didn’t you speak to your mother earlier?” Tom asked.

“Hey, us Janeways are a good bunch, I’m more shocked that she married a Paris! I spoke to mom and Phoebe earlier, she said she was married, but never mentioned who to! Tom, I also have to say that they have twin toddlers and she is pregnant again.”

“Wow. I’m an uncle.” Tom said in amazement.

“Tom, I don’t know if you had noticed, but you are going to be a dad pretty soon yourself.” Kathryn teased.

“Shall we read what our brother and sister have to say to us then?” Tom asked, sitting himself down on the sofa, patting the space next to him.

“Just because we are family now, does not mean you can make yourself that at home in my ready room Lieutenant.” Kathryn scolded with a smile as she joined him.

Together they read.

_Dear Katie and Tom,_

_We are so happy that we are able to write to you to tell you our good news! We have been married for a couple of years now, we missed you both terribly at the wedding. But in a way it was the two of you that brought us together. With you both missing, our families became close for support and, well, the rest is history._

_We are living in your old house in San Francisco Katie, James rented it out when you left, I moved in not much after. I’m afraid to say we have made a lot of changes to it, but that beautiful bathtub is still in place and an absolute saviour for me at the moment. I am pregnant again and we are expecting our little bundle of joy/terror in around 6 months. We have two little terrible toddler twins, Kathryn (Katie) and Kian - please don’t kill me dear sister. Grandma Janeway is beside herself happy and has been volunteering for all the babysitting duties as you can imagine, she has even semi-retired so that she had a day off during the week to look after them for us. Grandma and Grandpa Paris are far more relaxed about it, with both your Laura and Helen already having children, but they are still bouncing about another addition to the ever-growing family as I’m sure you can imagine._

_Sorry to have sprung this on the both of you like this, but it’s not like we could have asked for your approval even if we would have listened to it. I hope this is not too much of a shock to you both, but congrats on being family now! And our families really have become one big family, even before we were together. We often spent meals and holidays together, and now we are married, its more than likely that if we go to visit one parent, we will find the other there already. It has been so nice to have that sort of support here again, and I really hope your Voyager family is supporting you._

_Hope we will be able to speak to you both soon._

_Sending you all our love,_  
_Phoebe and James Paris xxx_

Kathryn and Tom were quiet for a moment, taking in the love and depth of warmth they had received from their siblings, glad that they had found each other and found love. Tom broke the silence first.

“I forgot they all call you Katie.”

“It’s been a long time since anyone called me that.”

“Chakotay calls you Kathryn.” It was not a question. It was a fact. Kathryn contemplated her helmsman and new brother-in-law.

“He does.”

“But not Katie.”

“No. It’s a long story Tom. Not one for right now. Since we are family, would you care to join me for dinner this evening?”

“Sure. Would you mind if I left to read the letter I got from my parents, Captain? I feel I have a lot to catch up on in their lives.”

“Of course Tom, don’t come back on shift, its only an hour until the end anyway.” Tom thanked Kathryn and made his way from the ready room.

“Oh, and bring B’Elanna too, it has just occurred to me that she is family to me too since you are married.” Kathryn smiled at her helmsman as the doors closed behind him.

Kathryn wandered back onto the bridge and quietly told Chakotay what was in the letter.

“I’ve invited Tom and B’Elanna for dinner tonight seeing as we are family and all now. Would you care to join us?”

“Do you want me to come to be an icebreaker, or would you like me to come because I can supervise you replicating food so you don’t kill them?” Chakotay teased.

“Commander! How dare you! I was inviting you because I enjoy your company.” Kathryn said in mock indignation. “But if you wouldn’t mind helping me with the food, that would be great.” She said in a lowered tone.

Chakotay laughed and agreed. He was looking forward to this evening. He always enjoyed spending time with both Kathryn and B’Elanna, and he was sure Tom was going to be entertaining and would not let the opportunity pass to tease his Captain mercilessly. Yes, he thought, this should be a good night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chakotay caught Kathryn’s arm as she rushed past him in the little area which made do as a kitchen in her quarters. 

“Kathryn, relax. It’s just Tom and B’Elanna. We eat with them all the time in the mess hall. It’s not even like its your cooking they will be judging.” Chakotay winked, trying to sooth the obviously anxious Captain as he pushed a glass of wine into her hand as he did so. 

“Thanks, Chakotay. I guess it’s been so long since I’ve let people past my Captain’s mask, I’m anxious about it now.” She replied, unusually frank for her. 

Chakotay did not really know what to say, she had let him in to see Kathryn in the early days. Their friendship had been what had kept both of them going, but she had started to pull away from him as the years went by. The recent contact with Starfleet seemed to have prompted a resurgence of the old Kathryn. She was cheekier and wittier again. Before he could reply to her comments, the door chimed to indicate the evenings guests had arrived. Kathryn composed herself instantly and signalled for the doors to open.

“Nice quarters you’ve got here Sis.” Tom greeted. B’Elanna shot him a death glare which would have felled a lesser man. 

“All right Tom, lets not push it hmmm.” Was all Kathryn replied as she ushered them into her quarters and to the dining table. 

Kathryn turned to get her guests their drinks from the replicator where Chakotay was stood fixing dinner. 

“Did you realise the big guy would be here too?” Tom whispered to his wife who shook her head to answer no.

“Do you think it’s time to reopen that betting pool?” Tom asked and received a sharp jab in the ribs just as their Captain turned round to head back with their drinks. 

“This food is amazing Captain! I didn’t know you were such a good cook.” B’Elanna stated when dinner had been served.

Chakotay and Kathryn burst out laughing.

“Er, no. I’m not a good cook at all. I’m a distinctly awful cook. You can thank Chakotay for the meal.”

“So that’s why you spend so many evenings having dinner together, Captain.” Tom prodded, B’Elanna kicked her husband in the shin under the table this time, to his credit, he barely flinched.

“Well, it’s certainly better than whatever Neelix is cooking.” Kathryn answered then continued. “I think since we are family, you should call me Kathryn when not on duty don’t you?”

“Not Katie?” Tom asked with a cheeky grin. 

Kathryn gave Tom a mock scowl who just grinned back.

“Captain, I didn’t realise how well you and Tom knew each other before this until today.” B’Elanna changed the conversation. 

“Well I’m not sure we did know each other that well. Our fathers were friends at Starfleet when he was still alive, and our families were friends through them. I was 2 years older than James, the oldest Paris child, and quite a lot older than baby Paris, here. So we never really were friends as kids. And when I got close to Owen again when I joined Starfleet, Tom was still a teenager so we didn’t have much in common then either really. Phoebe always got on well with Laura and Helen, so I mostly kept in contact through them. I can’t say I had spoken to any of your family since my father died really, except for you father of course. It’s nice to know they have all embraced each other again and supported each other.”

“Yeah, some of them have embraced more than others and made a baby.” Tom quipped back, never one for too much seriousness. Kathryn, and B’Elanna groaned at Toms joke, Chakotay chuckled lightly.  
Conversation flowed naturally and all four people round the table found they were had enjoyed their evening. Tom and B’Elanna left later that evening surprised at how much more they felt like they knew their Captain now than they ever had before. 

“Do you get the feeling we were just on a double date too?” Tom asked B’Elanna once they were back inside their own quarters.

“Oh, don’t start that again. Let them be Tom! They clearly spend more time together than we thought they did anyway. Did you pick up that he had been in on the call she made to her family today? They are clearly comfortable together, just let them sort it out themselves Tom.” 

Tom reluctantly agreed with his wife but went to sleep thinking of subtle ways he could try and make them realise that they were meant to be together. If he had it his way, life was going to be even more interesting from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! The story which follows this in the series is called The Union of Family which is my post-Endgame fix up and it will be up soon.


End file.
